


This Boy is on Fire

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Trans Luhan [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Leader Kim Joonmyeon | Suho, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Junmyeon made a simple joke, but he can tell Lu Han is genuinely upset by it. Why, is just the question.





	This Boy is on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:
> 
> https://twitter.com/electrickisseok/status/952291139641626624
> 
> This was gonna be a chapter story but I made it a series of one shots as well; ships: XiuHan, SuLu, subscribe to the series if you're interested, not this story please.

“When you smile, you’re pretty like a girl.”  
  
Lu Han looked offended a moment, eyes widening in that way that he did when he was upset by something, and shook his head, before seeming to change attitudes. “No! No. No.”  
  
He said nothing more on it, and found a way to get away from the V Live recording, but Junmyeon was sat on his phone, watching the reaction over more and more. The recording of Lu Han didn’t seem right, Lu Han never seemed offended by jokes, even for a split second like he was here, and Junmyeon frowned deeper than he already was. Lu Han’s demeaner suggested he was upset, and Junmyeon closed the fan made gif of the moment, and stood up. Something definitely wasn’t right with the situation, and Junmyeon left his room, looking for Lu Han. If not, Yifan or Minseok; they were his dorm members, they’d probably know where he was.  
  
Instantly, he found Yifan, in the living area, watching something with Zitao in Chinese. He cleared his throat. “Yifan? Do you know where Lu Han is?”  
  
Yifan looked around, looking confused for a moment before he nodded. “He’s in our room with Minseok. I got thrown out. Why?”  
  
“Just need to talk to him, thanks.” Junmyeon ducked his head back from around the door frame and turned back around, heading past his own room to the room the other three shared. He could hear the faint sounds of crying and hesitated, his hand close to knocking. Junmyeon weighed up the options up. If a member of his group was upset, surely, he should be the one to stand up and make sure they were okay, but, the sound of a voice in there, comforting, said they had found someone else to talk to and would likely come to him when they needed to. Junmyeon let out an exasperated sigh. He still didn’t know how to do this whole leader thing.  
  
Walking around from the door, Junmyeon froze when he heard Minseok’s soft voice hiss a _what_. He turned his head, seeing the door open enough for Minseok to poke his head around the door, frowning. Junmyeon held his hands up at the animosity in his hyung’s voice and took a moment. “I came to talk to Lu Han, that’s all, I-I didn’t mean to interrupt.”   
  
Minseok disappeared a moment, speaking in Chinese. Junmyeon never understood how everyone said Minseok’s Chinese was broken, but he still managed to hold quick Chinese conversations as if he had been speaking it his entire life. His head appeared again.  
  
“Lu says come on in.”  
  
Junmyeon disappeared inside, and Minseok leant on the wall, arms crossed, a fierce frown on his face. Lu Han waved him out, wiping his eyes with tissue, curled up under his duvet. Junmyeon frowned, and watched Minseok leave before he slowly sat down on Yifan’s bed, facing Lu Han.  
  
“Hey… what’s wrong?”  
  
Lu Han shook his head and slowly sat up with a soft hiccup. “Nothing… it’s nothing important. What did you want to speak to me about?”  
  
Junmyeon raised an eyebrow but didn’t push it. “It’s about earlier, the joke I made about you looking like a girl when you smiled. You looked… genuinely upset and I just… did it upset you?”  
  
Tears welled up in Lu Han’s eyes quicker than he could seem to stop him and he quickly turned his head away. “No- I-”  
  
“-Lu Han, if it upset you, offended you, anything, please tell me. I don’t want to make jokes like that just to make people laugh if they’re going to upset you.” Junmyeon paused, frowning. “Is that why you’re crying?”  
  
Lu Han stayed silent, head turned towards the window. Whether he was staring out of it or not, Junmyeon didn’t know. The silence permeated the air, making it almost difficult to breathe. “Yes… Yes it is.”  
  
Junmyeon frowned and reached out to pat Lu Han’s side, swathed under the blankets on the bed. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to upset you like that.”  
  
Lu Han shook his head. “No no I… expected it sooner or later, it just came sooner than I was expecting before I could prepare for it.”  
  
Junmyeon frowned. “What do you mean… if I can ask that?”  
  
Lu Han turned his head to smile weakly at Junmyeon, sniffing. “I’m… I uh… I kinda knew it would happen eventually because… I’m. I’m transgender, Junmyeon. I used to be a girl.”   
  
Junmyeon stared at him a moment, before remembering he should nod and acknowledge it. “Alright. And stuff like that upsets you because it reminds you of before when you… weren’t happy with yourself?”  
  
“Something like that.” Lu Han wiped his eyes and took a breath. “It just. Reminds me of a bad time where I was struggling to get my gender change, when every day I was just reminded that I was in the wrong body, people throwing stuff at me all the time. It’s just… not something I like remembering.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded, making a mental note to research about it when he had a chance. “I’ll make sure I don’t make them any more; I’ll talk to the group discreetly as well, just say that they upset you without letting them know why.”  
  
Lu Han smiled softly and nodded. “Thank you, Junmyeon.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded and smiled. “Want me to send Minseok back in?”  
  
Lu Han nodded. “Please. He owes me a cuddle and movie day.”  
  
Junmyeon laughed and got up. “Stay safe, I’ll make sure the guys cut it out with those jokes.”  
  
“Thank you. Really, thank you.”  
  
Junmyeon nodded again. “No problem, Lu.” Leaving, he saw the smile on Lu Han’s face, the one of acceptance, true happiness and his heart filled with warmth. Maybe being a leader wasn’t as hard as he thought.


End file.
